DM Wars, Chronicle 1: The Chambers
by CrashedmyHarley
Summary: The Season 4 gang had been frozen in the chambers for being completely innocent! Now 1000 years later, they face a war at hand between the Humans and the Digimon, and it's all because of them! Now they must stop it, but it's easier said than done.
1. Before It Happened

Ohayo Good Ppl! Here is the start of some freaky adventure that came to me just two days ago! (Usually my stories float around in my head for months, up to one year before I write them, unless they're a one shot.) This story is rated M for gore and other stoofs. ENJOY!

Chapter 1; Before It Happened:

"You gonna do that all day?" Kouichi asked his twin from behind his grafic novel. Kouji pressed the buttons on the pad with great skill, conquering yet another difficulty level on DDR, (Dance Dance Revolution)

"That's the plan," he answered, wiping some sweat off his brow. Then the phone rang. Kouji ignored it, thinking Kouichi would be kind enough to get up from his novel to answer it, as he usually did. Of course, today was no ordinary day. "Don't mind me, I'm only panting. Allow me to answer that," he said with obvious sarcasim.

"Gladly." Kouji rolled his eyes at his twin's statment as he greeted the person on the other line.

"Hey Takuya," he said into the phone.

"Hey," Takuya said back. "We're gettin together at the cafe, wanna come?"

"Sure, lemme ask Kouichi." Kouji placed his hand over the reciever as he turned towards his twin. "You wanna meetthe gang at the cafe?"

"Sure."

"Kouichi's coming too," Kouji said, relaying the message.

"Sweet. Meet ya'll here."

"Kay." And with that, the conversation ended. It had been 3 yearssince their first ordeal in the Digital World. Notice I said first. About a month after they had returned, they were once again called upon. Now they flitted in between worlds, living their lives as regular teenagers in the Human World, and solving random disputes as the Legendary Worriors in the Digital World. There had been a growing problem in the Digital World, though. Space. The digimon were reproducing faster than they were scanned, now taking up too much space. Oh too often had the Digidestined broken up conflicts about territory. Today was just one of their few days when nothing happened. Or so they thought...

* * *

The twins took their seats at their usual table. 

"Hey guys," Izumi greeted. She pulled her eyes away from her menu to give them a warm smile, which they returned. After their small greeting, she returned to her menu, trying to find the meal that had the least carbs. Junpei just chuckled as he pointed at what he intended to order: The Triple ShrimpCombo Supereme. Basically, it was 5 lbs of shrimp with 2 lbs of bread and 8 ounces of sauce, all in a bucket. The twins gagged. Tomoki made a face and Takuya looked as though he was ready to puke.

"Ready to order?" their waitor asked. Junpei nodded, gleefully telling him he was getting the largest meal they had. Kouji just had spagetti, as did Tomoki, while Kouichi and Izumi had a salad. Takuya just ordered bread sticks and picked at those.

"Ah..." Junpei said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his belly after he finished his large meal. He leaned so far back that he was no longer under the large umbrella that blocked him from the sun and he had to cover his eyes with his arm.

"Had enough?" Kouichi asked, sweat dropping.

"Just barely..." Junpei's comment made everyone else sweat drop as well. Kouji looked around the town, sensing something. Both Takuya and Kouichi noticed this, but said nothing. They didn't want to alarm the others when he could just be spacing out. This wasn't the Digital World after all.

Kouji frowned at what he was sensing. A large digimon down town, but how? No, he was just overreacting. All of the activity in the Digital World lately had fried his brain, he was sure. When Izumi tapped his shoulder to see if he was alright, he just smiled and nodded.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Yeah, why?" Kouji asked, noticing that the enitre group was staring at him.

"Well, you have your elbow in your spagetti..." Kouji blushed, wiping some of the spagetti pieces off.

"Sorry,I just spaced out is all." Oh, if only they believed him. The rest of the gang groaned as Kouichi and Junpei searched their pockets for cash. Moments later, they had thrown somemoney on the table and the group rushed off.

* * *

"Are you sensing anything?" Takuya and Kouichi finally asked as the group caught their breath. Kouji nodded, still panting.

"A large digimon down town, but that's impossible..." Kouji muttered.

"What if they got through the gate?" Tomoki asked. Kouji's eyes went wide. He hadn't thought of that... Then, they heard faint, but oh too clear screams coming from down the street.

"It just got a hell of a lot closer..." Kouji added.

"Obviously," Junpei said softly. Panicing pedestrians ran, screaming down the road. Then the ground began to shake with every step the large digimon took.

"Let's do it," Takuya said, holding his detector. ButKouji grabbed his wrist before he could spirit evolve.

"People will see," said Kouji.

"Do we have any other choice? There is a fucking digimon in Human World! People have go to notice."

Kouji frowned, but eventually nodded in agreement. Not a minute later, the gang had Spirit Evolved and were now heading towards the large, rock like digimon, also known as Golemon. People screamed as they saw the gang coming, but they didn't really care. Their one goal was getting rid of that Golemon. Kazemon was the first to reach him. She decided to talk to him first, thinking it was a misunderstanding. Man was she wrong...

"Golemon, you have to stop!" she yelled to him.

"Why should I?" Golemon's raspy voice bellowed. "The Digital World is so crowded and the humans have all this space! We're taking over!"

"We can't let that happen!" Kazemon flipped herself upside down, yelling, "Tempest Twist!" She smacked Golemon in the face with her feet a few good times before the boys showed up. Junpei ran over and threw his fists in the air.

"Lightening Blitz!" he yelled as his electric attacked knocked Golemon to his knees. Kumamon sucked in as much air as possible.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon said demonically as his icy breath froze Golemon to the road. Then Agunimon, Lobomon, and Lowemonran up. Agunimon punched his hands together as flames emitted from his metal wrist bands.

"AAAH! PYRO DARTS!" he yelled as he threw his flame at Golemon's face. Lobomon placed his right hand on his left arm as Lowemon plpaced both his arms around his chest.

"Howling Laser!" he yelled as he hit Golemon with light bullets.

"Shadow Meteor!" Lowemon yelled as his dark blast hit Golemon causing hisdata to appeared. Agunimon hesitated for a moment to catch his breath, but scanned it quickly. Without thinking, the gang de-spirit evolved.

"Whoa..." Kouichi said, his voice still slightly hoarse. He watched his twin wipe the sweat off his brow.

"Hell yeah, we've never fought in the Human World before..." Kouji commented. The others nodded. None of them realized that they were surrounded by a freaful looking crowd. Finally, one little boy started screaming.

"MONSTERS! MONSTERS!" he yelled. "THEY'RE MONSTERS!"

"EVIL HYBRIDS!" one woman called.

"They killed one of their own!" a man yelled out as well. Eventually, the enitre crowd was screaming at them.

"Not good," Kouji muttered.

"Not good at all," Takuya said aswell. They glanced at eachother, then back at the screaming crowd. How were they going to get out of this one?

KJ signing off! Well? Is this worth updateing?


	2. Found Out

Hey there folks! I GOT A TOTAL OF TWO REVIEWS AND32 HITS! W00T!

Kouji: You're proud of that? A New Life has over900 hits and 20 some reviews...

Me: And Punk'd has 38 reviews, but those have more than two chapters, so NAH! N e who

Ai: Hello to u two Nee-san... Yes, the humans are very foolish.

Lillies: I know it sounds good! THANX FER NOTICING! WEEEEEEEE! Keep reading cuz! AND UPDATE 12 SPIRITS ALREADY!

Chapter 2: Found Out

The angry mob closed in on them, causing them to huddle and prepare to be attacked. They heard sirens... the police were coming. The sirens grew louder, causing everyone, yes, even the mob to tense and freeze. The cop cars pushed through the crowd, leaving openings in the once closed circle.

'We could run...' Takuya thoughty. 'But if we do, they'll think we really are criminals... but if we stay... there's no telling what could happen. There's always the chance we could get away...'

"RUN!" Takuya finally decided. With out hesitation, the gang turned in random directions and ran.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" one of the cops called. CHA! Like they were going to stop. All the guys made it through, although, Izumi had tripped over someone's foot and couldn't stand very quickly due to her skirt. Therefore, she was caught.

"HELP!" she screamed to them. The crowd began to collapse on her, grabbing at her, holding her down.

"IZUMI!" both Kouji and Takuya called. The ran back as fast as they could. As the saying goes, never leave a man behind, even it it's not a man! Ok, so I added the last part... They fought through the crowd, eventually making their way through to Izumi. Now the problem was getting her out... The guys grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the crowd as painlessly as possible. Once out, Takuya threw Izumi over his shoulder as he and Kouji took off again.

"TAKUYA!" Izumi protested.

"No offense Izumi, but we don't know if you're hurt or not, and you don't run very well in a skirt," Takuya explained as he continued to run. Izumi just 'hmphed'.

* * *

Eventually, the caught up to the others who were hiding in a warehouse they called their 'get away'. They often went there when things got out of hand at home, which quite frequently happened. Takuya and his brother, Shinya, always fought; Junpei's parents always bugged him to try harder when he was already giving as much as he could without collapsing; Izumi's parents fought with eachother; Kouichi's mother needed her 'alone time' every once in a while; Kouji's father was often drunk; and bullies somehow found they way to Tomoki's house once a day... (WOO! RUN ON SENTENCE THAT I DON'T FEEL LIKE FIXING!)

Yes, this was their get away, which is exactly where they needed to be now, away.

Takuya dropped Izumi disdainfully onto one of the large, brown, tattered couches that occupied the center of the large room, in an almost half circle. Takuya walked over to the mini-fridge that was on the other side of the large room. He kicked off his shoes onto a mat that was beside, walking on the dirty cement floor in his socks. Above them was a high pitched roof with many birds' nests hidden in the roof's support beams. Takuya walked back over to the half circle, which was the only part of the large room that had rugs on it. He fell onto one of the couches and popped open the tab on his soda can.

He stared at the foosball table. Normally, he or some one else would feel like playing it, but not right now. Instead, they all sat on the couches, all except Kouji who (or is it whom?) sat on the floor, waiting for someone to start talking. They all were, not wanting to be the first to bring up the subject.

Finally, Kouichi just about had it with the silence and asked what everyone was asking themselves, "What happened?"

"They turned on us..." his twin answered after a moment. He, Kouji,glared at the cement as though it was the cause of all their struggles at the moment.

"They thought we were the enemy," Izumi muttered.

"What now?" Tomoki asked. No one really wanted to know the answer to that. Instead, Junpei, who had remained fairly quiet, turned on the tv and began flipping through channels. He eventually settled on watching re-runs of the Blue Collar Comedy Tour.

At first, they just stared at the screen, but they eventually they calmed down enough to laugh at Tator Salad's "There's Your Sign" jokes. This comical relief made them temporarily forget the problem at hand.

* * *

The head of the FBILet's call him... I dunno... Bobsat at the end of a very long, sleek table in a very white room, staring at the large screen infront of him that replayed the events of that afternoon. He eventually paused the screen and pointed at our heros.

"Them. I want them to be brought in, alive... for now," he said with slight ugrency laced in his deep voice. His assistant looked up from whatever she was writing down to see whom he was talking about. She frowned at the sight on the screen.

"Them?" she questioned. "But they're just kids."

"They're just kids who turned into digital monsters," he added. His assistant frowned again.

"What?"

"Digital monsters!" He walked over to the screen, rewond (sp?) the video, then paused it. "Those!" He pointed to the screen with his pencil. "Ever since that incident 3 years ago when we saw that dragon, we have been researching. There is an entire world out there, inhabited by these horrid creatures. They've been trying to break through the barriers betweenour worlds for centries, and recently, they've been able to. Thing is..." he paused as he returned to his seat, lacing his fingers in between the others, "we don't know how to stop them... They're powerful... they could trample entire countries in a day's time, and we don't know how to stop them." He began playing the tape from where he had paused it, watching carefully. Then he saw Kumamon freeze the Golemon's feet. It clicked. He rewond the video again to watch it. He gasped in his realization.

"Bob?" his assistant questioned.

"That's it!"

"W-wha? What's it?"

He smirked. "We'll freeze them..."

KJ signing off! Well, well... how was that? Hm? HM? ANSWER ME DAMNIT! O.o;; :blush: Errr... just... review please... OH! And the next chappie is going to skip to la futura! I have no idea if that is actually how it's said in spanish, but oh well.


	3. Misread

HEY THERE PPL! KJ IN THE HIZZ HOUSE!

KK, this chapter is when the story finally gets going. The d-d's aren't in this one very much, but you'll see it has EVERYTHING to do with them. . N E WHO!

**This is a poem**

This isn't.

Get it? Got it? YAY!

Chapter 3: Misread

**Living life as they always had**

**What they are didn't seem so bad**

**Mixed between different sides**

**They'd stay that way all their lives**

**Innocent until they say**

**The goverment didn't see it that way**

**Misunderstandings plague the minds**

**Evil in their eyes they find**

**Freezing innocence in fear they might**

**As hybrids be eager to fight**

**Forever they lay in ice**

**Awaiting the day to be revived...**

"And thus, our introduction to the 6 Elemental Hybrids," came a male voice. The class before him groaned. "What?"

"We learn about them every year!" a young girl in the front commented. "A small gathering of children morphing into those monsters to destroy the world. Those hybrids ignited the War we face now."

"Rei, Rei, Rei... you know so little..." he commented. "Do you all see it this way?" They all nodded in unison.

"We all know they are incarnations of Satan," Rei said again. Her fierce blue-hazel eyes darkened at the thought of the 6 Hybrids. "They destoryed their own! They are all traitorous souls! They deserved to be-"

"I shall stop you right there," he interrupted her. "You all BELIEVE that. But none of you have ever aquainted them. Did you know they could still be revived?"

A few students shook their head while others just stared at him. Rei's eyes grew darker, to the point they were a dark blue-almost black.

"As I thought... did you know they were of different descents?" The class stayed quiet. Believing he had finally caught their interest, he continued. "That's correct. One was Italian. Two were Chinese, and one was a mix of Chinese, Japanese and European. Only two of them were truely Japanese. How old do you believe them to be?"

One brave soul in the back raised a gloved hand, saying "They were in their thirties, correct?" The teacher scoffed.

"Hardly! One of them wasn't even a teenager yet! The oldest was 15, the youngest 11. Three of them were 14 and one was about to turn14 in two months, but was still 13." As the teacher sat on the stool at the front of the classroom, gasps came from about half of the students. "That's correct. Children younger than you were thought of as traitors. Unfortunatley, their names remain confidential, as do their pictures. Everything ever belonging to them is in the Ancient City just outside of town. They called it Sibuya in the 21 century."

"It is in ruin," came Rei's voice. The teacher sighed as he nodded his head.

"Affirmative. It is. After they had been layed to sleep, the government ordered imediate evacuation in order to close it off. They feared that if they demolished it with explosives, it would have woken the worriors."

"Then we must avoid an invasion at all costs," Rei concluded.

"That is why we arehere, tomake sure the worriorsdo not waken. But I wonder if they would not be of help to us." Rei's eyes darkened at her teacher's words again.

* * *

"REI!" Lee, a girl with dark blue hair, called out to her friend. "Rei, where are you headed?" Rei stopped her trudge along the gravel trail to wait for her panting friend. 

"I am taking a walk to the Acient City," she replied, her eyes seemingly bright green. Her short, brown hair played with the slight breeze that blew by. The only thing that kept her hair in place wasa black head band with a silver plate attached to it with the kanji symbol for EMOTIONLESS eteched into the metal. She reached a gloved hand up to her head band to readjust it and tighten it on to her head. She wore black underarmor that reached three quaters length. Covering her underarmor was a dark red vest that hung open. Her lower half was covered by dark green, faded cargo capris and she wore black, ankle high combat boots on her feet.

"Why?" Lee asked as she regained her breath.

"I feel the urge to."

"But it is forbidden! You heard what Hampton Sensei said about the Hybrids!" Lee warned. (Hampton Sensei is their teacher wink)

"I will do as I wish," Rei said as she walked off again. Lee bit her lip, knowing that it was a badidea. She looked up at theever darkened sky hoping it would give her some clue.But she made her decision any way as she ran up to Rei's side.

"Well, you cannot wander alone. I am coming too." She smiled at her best friend, whom returned the gesture to her friend with the oddly colored hair.

* * *

"INCONCEIVABLE!" Lee yelled as she looked over the Ancient City with Rei on top of an old building. Everything was crumbling. A few buildings had completely fallen over. Greenary, let it be vines, moss, bushes or trees, covered the entire city. Come ancient vehicles (cough cough, BMW's and such) were long rusted, tipped and broken. Even in the midst of all this ruin, it still looked beautiful. 

"The sky is so clear here..." Rei mumbled as she sat on the edge of the crumbling building. "Looks as though gravity has had it's way with these structures."

"Hai..." Lee responded in a dream induced voice. After a moment of silence, Rei jumped off the tall, leaning building and landed square on her feet, startling her blue haired friend to no end.

"REI!" Lee yelled.

"I SHALL RACE YOU!" Rei called up. After realizing her friend was unharmed, Lee's mortified expression softened into a playful smirk.

"OH YOU'RE SO ON!" Lee yelled in an ancient slang. (Ahem, if u haven't noticed, they don't speak they way we do, so our slang is ancient to them)

They raced through the crumbling city, weaving in and out of debris in the streets and ally ways. Lee sped up as much as her body would allow so she could easily pass Rei and gain about a 5 feet's lead.

"Consume my exhaust fumes!" Lee yelled again.

"I would rather be a prisoner of war!" Rei yelled back. Suddenly, Lee stopped dead in her tracks, Rei smacking into her back. "AH! Lee, why have you stopped?" As Rei looked just beyond where the two were standing, her question was answered for her. An invading army of Digimon were rushing towards them. The girls looked at eachother for a brief moment before dashing off in the direction they had come.

"It is an invading army!" Lee announced.

"OF COURSE! I can see for myself Lee. I do not need opticles!"

"Shelter is a nessecity!"

"Once more, OF COURSE!"

"I knew we should have stayed!"

"Less communicating, more running for our lives!" They turned a corner and ran past a building made completely out of metal. Then Rei back peddled to the metal building again.

"REI!"

"Gaze here!" Rei shouted, pointing at the metal building. "You mentioned shelter."

"Affirmative! Shelter, not a metal cube! WE NEED TO TAKE OUR LEAVE!" And with that, Lee left. However, Rei thought the metal building would do just fine in protecting her, so she entered.

Once the door closed ehind her, the room went completely black. _Oh Cherub... I must be so thriteenified that I must pick the building with no light..._ she thought. She groped around for SOME sort of light switch, feeling the smooth metalic walls as she went. Eventually, she felt the wall turn a corner and eagerly followed it, hoping it would lead her to a light of some sort. Unfortunatley for her, it didn't. She ran right into something that just sent a shiver up her spine. It felt... almost... cloth like. It felt _dead_. She ran her fingers over the object, until she reached _its_ mouth. Multiply her shiver by 1000. She screeched as she realized what she had just touched, falling backwards onto some pole thing that stuck out of the wall. Her weight pushed it down and she heard a clicking sound as the light flickered off. Now multiply her screech by 1000.

The room was a _mess_. Blood stained the walls. Ashes of the long since cremated scattered the floors. A dead, mummified corpse hung from the ceiling with a look of sheer horror forever frozen on their face. Her eyes floated to the steaming glassbox in the middle of the room with some sort of words etched on the front of it. Slightly curious, she walked over to it. Once there, her eyes opened wide with horror. In the glass box lay 6 kids. One was female, the rest male. And one didn't seem to be older than 12... yet another shiver ran up her spine as she realized she should have gone with Lee.

* * *

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Am I evil or what? Oh, right CrashedmyHarley signing off! So tell me, are you interested yet? If you need help understanding the future lingo, just say so in the reviews. I'll reply and write the meanings in the next chappie to clear up n e misunderstandings. Soooooooo... do you like?


	4. We Missed Something

Hey ya'll, guess who's back with more DM Wars? Well, duh, who's writing it? Ok, if you REALLY don't know, why don't you hit the back button and look at the little link next to the story title? Make sure you come back thou XD. N e who. This chappie should get this going a little more. Also, percaution. You know why this story is rated M? For GORE! Yes, it may get a bit gorey. May, try it dertainly will get gorey. But hey, we all love a bit of gore, don't we?

I do have a question thou, what'd you think of Rei? Hm? Well, this chappie should show some comical sides of her XD. ON WITH THE CHAP!

**We Missed Something...**

"Oh Cherub..." she said as she backed away from the glass box alittle. She tried to stop her eyes from twitching, but that wasn't going to happen. Right there were the people who started the war that has been going on for her entire life. There were the people she despised for taking her parents away, for taking everyone's parents away. There were the people she thought should have been murdered on the spot. She could do it now couldn't she? Rei frantically looked around for something to do just that. Her eyes rested on a metal pole in the corner. She really didn't care if it was attached to anything, she just wanted to grab it.

She ran over to the metalic cylinder, gripping it and pulling hard. She fell over on her back, the pole falling down on her stomach. "OOF!" she yelled as it hit her. Water vapor poured out from where she had taken the pole, but she really didn't care. She wanted them dead. She brought the pole up into her grip again, holding it high above her head. She glared at the 6 kids, younger than her, in the glass box, clearly unawareof what she was about to do to them. She brought the pole down, as quickly as she could. As the pole made contact with the glass, it made a slight bang, but that was it.

"It has not shattered?" she asked herself. With a determined look spreading over her face, she brought the pole down on the glass box two, three, four, five more times. Still, it would not break. Finally giving up, she threw the pole onto the clattered ground. She glared at the glass, but then a smirk crawled its way onto her face.

"As I cannot shatter it, it appears you shall not be escaping." Satisfied with her conclusion, she twirled around on her heel, smirk still in place, and began to march off in the other direction with her eyes closed, appearing triumphant. She would have succeeded at the dramatic exit if she hadn't forgotten about the poor soul still hanging from the ceiling, whom she ran right into. So with a disgusted squeal, she rushed out of the Chambers.

She ran down the long since abandoned streets of Tokyo. As her memory of why she was there in the first place came rushing back to her, she slowed her pace until she came to a full stop. _What has come of the village?_ was her final thought of the digimon invasion. This in mind, she ran down the streets once more. As she came to the edge of the ruins, she stopped, completly stunned at the sight before her.

Smoke bellowed from the burning shelters. Her school, which she had been able to see so clearly before, had disappeared and was now replaced by rubble. Screams of the injured and tortured roared in her ears.

"No..." she whispered to herself. "THIS CANNOT BE!" she screamed as she held her head, hot tears blurring her vision and pouring from her eyes. She snapped her head up quickly, thinking there must be survivors, for she heard screams.

She rushed to the bottom of the hill, stumbling in her rush. Franticly she looked for someone, for there to be someone. Mutated bodies, oozing with blood and practically unidentifiable were scattered everywhere. How could fate be so unkind?

"LEE!" she yelled, hopeing for her friend to answer. "LEE! CAN YOU HEAR MY CALL? LEE!" Unfortunately for her, the person who answered was not Lee.

"We seem to have a survivor..." a hoarse voice cooed behind her. Rei's head snapped around, her eyes barely able to focus on the dark figure before her. He smirked, then it all went black...

* * *

What happened? Where was she? Was she sleeping in her resting corridor? That must be it. She moaned to herself. What time could it possibly be? She began searching for her best friend who slept on the bed beside her. Her hand landed on something wet. "Lee? For why are tears forming?" She blinked a few times, staring at the bloody head she held in her grasp. Her eyes grew wide in realization. She brought herself to sitting position as she held the head in her hands. As the blood dripped down her wrists, she gently placed the disembodied head back onto the ground, then calmly stood and walked a few paces away. That's when she began thoroughly freaking out. 

When she heard voices, her hands shot up to her mouth and she knelt down. _Of course,_ she thought, _My memory has returned, the invasion._

"They all dead?" one voice, a harsh female voice, asked.

"I think so," the hoarse voice from before stated. "So lets go ahead and bury the dead, then we'll set up base."

"Yessir."

Rei's eyes were wide as she heard the news. She was the only one left. She glared at nothing. There was no way they could have this place, her home town. She would NOT give it to them. But she had no help... Glancing at the ruins, she knew what she had to do, but regretted that this was her only solution.

The orange glow from the fires allowed her to see the path to the ruins. Every once in a while, she had to hide in a bush or fall onto her stomach as a digimon passed her. Eventually, she made her way up to the entrance of the ruins. She looked behind her for only a moment, just to make sure she wasn't followed. Any longer, and she would have burst into tears at the sight of her home destroyed.

The moon was now her only light. She looked down ally ways and around corners, trying to find that metal building again. It felt like an eternity to her, trying to find the Chambers.

"AAAAAAAH!" she creamed to the moon. "THOSE FILTHY BEING CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO WIN! I WILL NOT LET THEM!" She began banging her fists on a metalic box. Over and over again, she beat it until her hands turned red. Finally, she rested her head on the box, tears threatening to fall again. "Why can I not find it?" she asked herself. Raising her head to wipe her tears, she noticed how shiney the bow was. She shook her head, about to walk away from it to begin her search again when she noticed the rusted handle. Her expression looked a bit like this: --

She laid her hand on the handle, and the silver door fell over with a large boom. She sighed to herself as she made herway into the dark hall again. She could see a dim light from where she forgot to turn it out when she ran out. Once in the room, she stared at the glass box in the middle of the room.

"You filthy halflings are the final stand..." she murmered. She walked over to the box, running her fingers over the smooth glass. "Please, do not fail me..." It was then that she noticed she didn't know exactly how to get them out... She already knew that smashing it was a waste of effort.

She searched the room high and low, avoiding the 'mess'. Eventually, she sighed in defeat. She looked up at the man in the noose.

"I do not suppose you could help me in my search," she said quietly. Suddenly, the corpse moved on its own, recieving a loud shriek from Rei. It pointed over to the wall, then the arm fell limp again. Rei, close to fainting, stumbled to her feet, bowed to the corpse and rushed over to the wall. _OK, here I am, talking to a corpse, and it's answering me..._ She shook her head as she examined the wall with her eyes.

"Raising her hand to touch it, she said, "There is not a thing-AH!" As soon as she touched it, the wall pulled back, revealing a lever. With her eys wide and her jaw touching the floor, she pointed to the lever and looked back at the corpse. "T-This is the way to revive them?" she asked the dead one. Not wanting an answer, for she believed she was going crazy, she pulled the lever as hard as she could.

There was clanking and bangs as soon as the lever went down as far as it would go. Then, there was a large thud, and nothing...

"Why has it stopped?" Rei questioned. She looked back at the glass box, and nothing had changed. All six of them, blue from the cold, had not moved. She shook her head and was about to leave, frustration getting the best of her, when vapor enveloped her feet. She spun around so quickly, she almost fell over. The glass was being lifted into the ceiling and a large, orange light emitting so much heat it almost pushed Rei backwards, was warming the 6 Elemental Hybrids.

"Oh cherub..."

After a few moments, the light flickered off and receaded into the ceiling again. Rei walked over to the hybrids, staring at them with amazement. They had color to their skin now, but they were still fast asleep. She began to poke one of them in the head repeatedly out of curiosity. Suddenly, a hand swatted hers away. She squeaked out of surprise. The young boy, probably not old than 14, rubbed his forehead where she had been poking him. His short, dark hair fell into his eyes.

"Kouj, why;d you wake me up?" the boy asked, seemingly annoyed.

"K-Kouj?" Rei asked. The boy lifted his head to see her, his eyes still half dazed from sleep.

"You're not Kouji..."

"No, I am called Rei..."

"Kouichi..." he, Kouichi, shook his head to drive the rest of sleep from him. That's when he noticed where he was, and who was surrounding him. His brother and his friends were all out cold, half naked as they were all in their underwear. He blushed at the sight of Izumi.

"What's going on? Where are we?"

"The Chambers."

"The Cha-... Oh god..." He moved to get up, but Rei forced him to sit back down. "What's the-"

"What is you element, hybrid?"

"What?"

"Your element."

"How do you know about...?"

"Your betrayal to mankind is in all history books. Babes know of your story, no you element please?"

"HISTORY BOOKS! How long have we been in here!"

"I will inform you as soon as my question is answered, your element?"

"Darkness. Now answer my question."

"What year were you placed in confinment?"

"2006."

"You have been asleep for exactly 1000 years. Now I need your aid." Kouichi's eyes were wide.

"1000 years..." he mumbled. His hand rested on his forehead. He could tell he wasn't ging to be conscious for long.

"Affirmative. Now your aid is why I revived you."

"YOU brought us back?"

"Affirmative, for your aid. Now shall you assist me?"

"What do you need?" he asked quietly.

* * *

Sooooooooooooooooo... how was THAT, eh? EH? well, review por favor. I mean please... heh... 


	5. Those Darn Hybrids

WOOT! SCHOOL'S OUT! Meaning I may or may not have more time to update.

The last few chappies really got ppl interested. XD That makes me feel all fuzzy inside. The beginning may be a bit confuzing, so if you must, go back to the last chappie to refresh your memory. BUT BE SURE TO COME BACK! N e who, ON WITH THE DM WARS GOODNESS!

**Those Darn Hybrids**

"I knew those traitors could not be trusted..." she mumbled to herself as she sat on a hill top, staring down at the destruction that used to be her home. The eerie red glow emmitting from the ever present flames mimiked(sp?) the anger she felt. Above her was a dark sky hidden with smoke, and the ruins of Tokyo still layed behind her. Standing on the tip of one tilted building were none other than the dreaded 'hybrids' she hated so much.

"Mama mia..." Izumi mumbled under her breath.She rubbed her bare arms as she felt a shiver run up her spine. Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki stared with mixed emotions at what was left of the burning town. The twins just glared.

"Maybe we should help..." Tomoki suggested in a hushed tone.

"And what do you think we could do?" Kouji retaliated. His question hung in the air. Eventually Junpei knew he had the answer.

"Something, we could do _something_."

"Something like what?" Kouji asked again. "_Fight_ them? Isn't that what got us into this mess in the first place? We don't even know if we can still spirit evolve, let only if we have the strength to fight _at all_."

"We can still try," Izumi said with new found determination. Takuya nodded, as did Kouichi. It seemed once again, Kouji was outnumbered. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but in the end, as every one placed their hands on top of one anothers, Kouji did the same.

"Then it's decided," Takuya chimed. "LETS GO!"

She held her head in her hands, trying her best to keep the tears from flowing. As a cool hand softly touched her shoulder, she jumped. The boy she had talked to earlier, Kouichi, was staring caringly at her.

"It'll be ok," he whispered. "We're going to get them out." And before she could utter a word, all six of them became digimon, the filthy beings of her torment. The red one let out a battle cry, the others joining in one by one. Then, they all jumped off the hillside and pounced on the unsuspecting beings below.

She stared in awe as they worked their magic. As she watched the hybrids take action, she noticed that none of them drew blood. Not one drop. Yet, the digimon were still being 'killed' as she assumed. The actual word for it was not in her dictionary, if you know what I mean.

Colors streamed across the clouded night sky as the hybrids fought on. Rei's eyes shook with the feeling of tears threatening to come. Her emotions were so mixed... The 'devils' were helping her... She brought the 'devils' back to life, and the 'devils' seemed so innocent...

Once they finished, they surrounded her in a circle, and returned to their human forms.

"You alright?" Junpei asked. Rei nodded slightly, then stood, wiping the tear that fell from her cheek. Suddenly, she snapped her body into a salute.

"Your assistence is much appreciated," she said in a robotic voice.

"Does everyone talk like that now?" Kouji asked with his eyebrow raised.

"What is your meaning?" Rei asked as well.

"Never mind..." He began to walk away, holding his forehead in his hand.

"Outoto?" Kouichi asked out of concern as he saw the frown on his brother's face. Suddenly, Kouji's knees gave way and he collapsed, uncounscious.

* * *

"What could be the reason for his condition?" Rei asked firmly as she stared at Kouji's still form on a table they found in the ruins of Tokyo. 

"Anything, stress, standing up too quickly, lack of energy... Kouji faints for random reasons all the time," Junpei answered uncaringly.

"That is normal?"

"For him." Takuya walked quietly into the room, glancing at Kouji, then Rei, then setting his gaze on Junpei.

"JP, meeting in the next room," he said firmly, then turned into the darkness of the next room after Junpei.

As Junpei sat down on the cold floor, Kouichi closed the door behind him. There was a click and a flash light was turned on.

"So..." Takuya started, looking into his friends' faces, looking frightened, confused, and worried.

"So," Izumi repeated.

"What do we do?" Tomoki asked quietly.

"What _can_ we do?" Kouichi rephrased. "I mean... I'm 1014... since when does something like that _happen_?"

"Since now?" Junpei informed him. "I can't believe... we've been gone for so... long."

"Believe it and get over it," Kouji said as he stood in the doorway, relaxing on the post. "That's pretty much all we can do about it."

"You feeling better?" Takuya asked.

"Emotionally or physically?" Takuya pretty much knew the answer to both of them, and just shook his head slowly.

"Well, how about this war...?" Tomoki asked again.

"What about it?" Kouji and Takuya asked in unison.

"What are we gonna do about it? Are we gonna fix it?"

"How do fix something like this?" Izumi questioned.

"You don't, no matterwhat, there will be destruction on both sides, it's a war," Junpei answered intelligently.

"We should stop it," Kouichi said firmly. "We caused it, we shoul.d stop it."

"HOW?" Kouji questioned harshly. Kouichi flinched slightly at the volume of his brother's voice, as they had all been speaking in almost a whisper.

"Wing it?"

"We just will," Takuya said, standing with a clenched fist. "We'll stop it somehow. Now that we're awake, we can defend ourselves and settle this."

"Or they can kill us," Kouji murmured.

"Kouji, are you in or not?" Takuya asked as the rest of them stood with him. Kouji rolled his eyes, then stood up himself.

"Did you even have to ask?"

* * *

Rei shut the cracked door behind her after hearing their plans. She sighed to herself, then stood in determination. With as much strength as she could muster, she walked, no, almost marched out of the building and over to the hillside, staring down at the destruction that was once her village.

"I shall go as well, for all of you." With that she soluted and marched back into the building to gather supplies for their up coming journey.

* * *

KJ signing off! Wells wells wells, how was that eh? ENJOY IT FOR I DO NOT KNOW WHEM I SHALL UPDATE AGAIN! X3 I actually almost forgot about this story . but, I need to go back to Punk'd soon and finish that up so I can make a head start on the sequel. 


	6. UPDATE

KJ HERE!

Yes, I know I started this story four years ago. (Whoa! 2006 was four years ago?!) It totally was. I was 15. Now I'm 19. Craaaazy. Anyway, this story was, obviously, on hiatus for four years. Now it's becoming a comic!!!! I have two deviantart accounts:

crashedmyharley . deviantart . com (remove spaces)

annnnd

lee-jae . deviantart . com (remove spaces)

The first one is my official account where I post all of my work.

The second is where the comic will be. Go there now, and you will see that there's nothing there. Why? Because I'm still drawing Rei over and over again so I know for sure how I want her to look. And I'm working on the cover page.... and rereading the first few chapters I put up to know what changes will be made, and what is going to stay. That is all!

So, this isn't a chapter update.... it's more of a telling of where the story will be moving... and its change in format =)

Whoa! I just realized that I started this story four years ago TODAY. My timing is amazing, I tell ya!


End file.
